Everyone Needs a Superhero
by CIAChick
Summary: LL. Season 2. He was Luke: her coffee guy, burger boy, her friend. Part 7 up!
1. Part 1: Superhero

Everyone Needs a Superhero

_Yet, nothing in this world ever stopped you__  
__Nothing in this world ever brought you down_

Lorelai had forgotten how to be alone. She sat with her arms crossed, pouting even though there was no one there to see it. Rory was out with Dean; Max was in California, had been for months. She was over 2000 miles away in Stars Hollow. She should have been used to his absence by now, however.

She had begun to feel more awkward when Max was actually home. In their year and a half of marriage, he had been in various cities for almost half of that. It had been Denver for a couple months, then back to Ontario for most of the summer and upon his return from there, he had made the announcement about Stanford. At first, Lorelai had been thrilled that Max was such an honored teacher that he was often invited as a guest professor at various universities. She'd never thought that it would lead to job offers—away from Stars Hollow or Hartford, away from her daughter, her home. And even though Stanford wasn't permanent, things between them had shifted with that offer. Ok, things were a disaster. More like Three Mile Island, Rory had added helpfully.

She had walked in on her mom and Max's shouting match. Lorelai had though she had protected her daughter from a lot of fighting when she hadn't married Chris at 16. And it was certainly something she had hoped wouldn't happen often in her marriage.

_You already accepted the offer!? Without so much as consulting with me?_

_I'm consulting with you now! Come with me, Lorelai._

_And do what? Let Rory fend for herself?_

_Of course we wouldn't leave her. She would come. There are great schools in California. _

_Max, this is crazy! She goes to Chilton. I have an inn to run and a mortgage to pay. I can't go running off to California. I'm sorry. _

They had been snappish with each other in the weeks leading up to his departure and Max had wheedled and bribed, everything to convince Lorelai to change her mind. But Lorelai, being herself, had held fast.

_No, Max, we've been over this a thousand times. Why can't you stay? I've barely gotten to see you and we've been married over a year. _

_I know. Maybe we should—maybe this isn't working. _

Lorelai had looked at him in shock and disgust and he had sighed, tried to explain, but Lorelai had turned out the light and turned away from him, tucking the covers around her shoulders. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the tears had rolled down her cheeks.

She still hadn't told Rory. Obviously her daughter knew things hadn't been wonderful when Max left, but she hadn't told her about that night, partly because she didn't want to admit she had failed and partly because she didn't know exactly what he had meant or where they stood.

_I think I know who you are__  
__From the way you see right through me_

_But if I need a superhero__  
__I think I know just who I'll turn to_

Luke had heard the rumors about Max being gone again and wondered where Lorelai has been. He could always tell when Max was out of town because Lorelai came to the diner a lot more regularly. Luke had worried that once Lorelai was happily married, she would have no need for him again, but then he remembered the real reason she came to the diner: the coffee. She always came back for the coffee. And he liked to think she came back to talk to him, but lately, their vibe (and he hated the word vibe) hadn't been there.

It was late when Lorelai showed up, ignoring the closed sign as usual. "Please tell me you've got some coffee left." She climbed onto a stool and let out a long sigh. Luke placed a cup in front of her.

"I wondered where you'd been." She looked up, obviously surprised at his concern. "I heard Max was gone again," he shrugged. Even though something in their friendship had shifted, Luke still found Lorelai easy to read, at least, for the most part.

She shook her head. "Yeah, he's gone to California." Luke watched her for a minute, knowing she was far away as she sipped on her coffee.

"For how long?" He interrupted. Lorelai didn't speak at first, just stared down at her cup. Luke couldn't seem to catch his breath. "Lorelai? How long?"

"For six months," she breathed, her voice catching in her throat, cutting off her words. Without thinking, Luke placed his hand on top of hers. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. There Luke was again, switching sides on her—his cynicism was gone and he was Luke: her coffee guy, burger boy, her friend. And he didn't want to see her hurt. Lorelai had seen him be the superhero in the past and here he was again, saving her from what, she wasn't quite sure, maybe herself. For a moment, she wondered why his relationship with Rachel had fallen apart, why a woman wouldn't want a guy like him. She had never pressed him about it but she couldn't imagine why Rachel would leave. Maybe, unlike Lorelai, she hadn't needed someone to save her.

Lorelai took comfort in knowing that Luke wasn't superhuman in his relationships—that was something they had in common. They had both tried to help each other figure things out. And it wasn't easy.

"Lorelai, what happened? Please, try me." The concern in his voice was so strong. It called Lorelai to stay, even though she longed to leave. She shouldn't have come here. It was too soon.

"I think," she started slowly. "I think Max and I are through."

"Oh geez, Lorelai, I--"

"It's okay." She tried to shake it off, but her tears were slowly creeping down her cheeks. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing—he had wanted to tell Lorelai she was making a mistake ever since he had heard about her engagement to Max. He had sat on her lawn in the hot sun as the wedding progressed, wondering why he had never told her why Rachel left or a million other things. But he had never wanted her hurt. Of all people, Lorelai shouldn't have to go through this.

"God, you deserve better than this."

"Thanks," she sniffed. "But it's okay, you can say I told you so."

"What?"

"I know you didn't like Max, it's okay."

Luke's eyes widened. "Lorelai, stop saying that. It's far from okay. Yes, he may not have been my favorite person, but really, what's new about that?"

Lorelai actually smiled at him, chuckled a little into her cup. She couldn't tell him how much it meant to her that he was being so calm about everything. It made her feel like she used to before she met Max and that she would be okay. "When did this happen?"

"Before he left for California, we had been arguing about his job for weeks. He wanted me to go with him." She shrugged, took a sip of her coffee and Luke waited. "When I wouldn't, he said maybe this wasn't working. And that's it."

"What did you say?"

Lorelai noticed something in Luke's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. There it was, that question, that "maybe." She would never admit it, but she knew she had worn the same look in the past. It seemed so long ago, yet so easy to remember. How her throat had seemed to close when she saw Rachel touch Luke or the way his eyes lit up when he saw Rachel come downstairs in his flannel shirt. At the same time, she pushed these memories to the back of her mind, realizing Luke was still waiting on her answer. _That's right_, she thought, _this is about Max_.

"Nothing. I couldn't. I still can't believe it." Lorelai bit her lip. "And hey, don't say a word to anyone, I haven't even told Rory yet," she whispered as if the whole of Stars Hollow was pressed against the walls of the diner, listening in.

"Lorelai." He gave her a stern look that said _who would I tell_. She nodded.

"Thanks."

"And Lorelai?" She looked back at him before she opened the door to go. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Luke, I--" She started to thank him, but she couldn't find a place to start. It was tricky, this game they played. She had to be careful where she stepped. He shook his head, understanding.

"It's okay, I know. Go home and get some sleep."

"Night." Lorelai waved as the bells rung over her head. They were quiet tonight, not jarring as usual, and the soft sound seemed to match Lorelai's mood as she traipsed home.

_fin_


	2. Part 2: Moral Support

A/N: I didn't intend for this fic to be more than a one shot, but I kept getting ideas on how to continue it, so here it is.

Part 2

Lorelai and Rory trudged into Luke's the next morning per usual. Lorelai hadn't slept very well, mostly because she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Rory about Max, but a little because of how Luke had reacted. Luke thought they both looked pretty solemn so he offered chocolate chip pancakes. Rory perked up. "Really? You just had those last week."

"Shh," Lorelai warned. She looked up at him innocently. "Are you sure you're Luke? You're not some alien form and the original's stuffed away in a closet somewhere?" Lorelai's eyes danced as she peered over her menu. He felt a smile playing at his lips; at least, until Lorelai pinched his side.

"Ouch! Lorelai!"

"Sorry, had to check," she replied, serious.

"Be nice or no pancakes."

"Yup, it's you. No worries," she pretended to soothe Rory.

"I wasn't worried."

"Can we get some coffee in this joint?" Lorelai whined.

Luke eyed her as he tucked his order pad back in his pants. "You're in an awfully good mood today. Any reason?"

"Just your smiling face."

"Now you sound like Babette." Lorelai made a face at this comment. "Really? You're doing okay?" Luke checked.

"I'll be better after coffee," she pressed. Luke gave up and filled their mugs.

"Luke seems a little punchy today, doesn't he?" Rory frowned after him.

"Oh, he's just concerned. You know how he is." _Shit_, Lorelai thought.

"Yeah, but what has he got to be concerned about? You seem him everyday and yet he was hovering around like you were-" Rory's mouth dropped into an O. "Mom, are you sick?" Lorelai shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "You're pregnant, that's it!" She practically shrieked.

"God no!" Lorelai sputtered. "Keep your voice down. And no," she patted Rory's hand. "I'm my usual healthy self."

"Eating some oatmeal wouldn't kill you." Luke had appeared again. "And is something else wrong? Who's sick?"

"No one. Just—I'll explain later." Lorelai was flustered, inwardly cringing. Rory was watching her carefully and Lorelai knew the subject wouldn't be dropped anytime soon.

Lorelai was right. Rory pressed on like the investigative journalist she aspired to be. "Luke asked if _something else_ was wrong, what did he mean? What's wrong?" Who had taught her daughter to be so nosy? _Never mind_, she thought.

"Nothing." Lorelai stuffed her mouth with pancakes. "Eat." She tapped Rory's plate with her fork. Rory's fork clattered to her plate.

"No," she said forcefully. "Tell me."

"Rory," Lorelai warned. "Now is not appropriate."

"Yes, it is." Rory gritted her teeth. "Especially since Luke knows and I don't."

"Well, maybe I didn't know how to tell you!" Lorelai realized belatedly that she was too loud. The diner fell quiet.

"Tell me what, mom?" Rory asked in hushed tones. Lorelai wasn't paying attention, however, her gaze had floated to Luke, who pointed upstairs. She nodded and took Rory's hand, dragging her up to Luke's apartment. Luke followed.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, slightly irritated when she saw him in the doorway.

"Moral support," he shrugged, slightly stung.

She sighed. "Thanks. But I need to do this on my own."

"Well, come on then!" Rory cried impatiently.

"I'll be downstairs." _If you need me_, he seemed to imply.

"Thanks." She turned to face her daughter. "It's Max," she breathed, not knowing what else to say. Luke was halfway down the hall but could hear her breathless tone. He stopped, half listening for crying. He wasn't eavesdropping, he just wanted to make sure Lorelai was okay. He knew she would tell him a million times over that she was, but by now, he could see through that. He admired her for being so strong but oftentimes he wanted to tell her to stop being so stubborn.

"Oh God, mom, did something happen?" She gasped. "Are—did you—are we moving to California?"

"No, we're not moving. I couldn't do that to you. Max is fine. I mean, I guess so."

"You don't know? Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh sweetie, Max and I were having problems before he left and-" Lorelai's voice cracked. "We think its best if we end things. It just wasn't working out."

"But you were so happy!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know. I thought I was, but this isn't what I want," Lorelai replied solemnly.

"What? A marriage?"

"No, I do, just not like this. It's hard to explain, Rory. He was away and then if he was here, he was doubting and questioning me like the Spanish Inquisition. I know you don't want that for me, babe."

"Is it because of Luke?" Another thought seemed to sneak up on her.

"What?" Lorelai was flabbergasted at Rory's question. "Is what because of Luke?"

"You and Max…your problems," she continued carefully.

"Rory, oh my God, no." _You're just as bad as Max_, she thought. Max had always been jealous of her friendship with Luke. She had been beyond frustrated that she couldn't convince Max that her relationship with Luke had been one of customer and owner. It was not in any way romantic like Max had envisioned it. There had been a time that Max found out Luke had been over to make repairs while Max was away. And man, had that turned ugly.

_So I hear we had a guest while I was gone. _

_What? What are you talking about? _

_I hear that Luke still fixes things around the house._

_Oh. Yeah, he does. Is that a problem?_

_I just don't like the idea of him being here when I'm not. _

_Max, Lorelai had sighed. Luke and I were friends a long time before I met you. _

_Exactly. _

_What's that supposed to mean? He does repairs to be nice and so I won't have to pay an arm and a leg and get ripped off by someone. I'm sorry that you can't see past your jealousy to realize he's a nice guy. _

"I just, I hate this for you," Rory sighed.

Lorelai squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "Thanks, babe." _I just hope you make better decisions than I do_, she thought. Rory got up to leave, but Lorelai stopped her. "You know I never wanted this to happen. I wanted you to have a family, some stability, a mom and a dad."

Rory nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I love you, mom."

"Love you too, babe." Lorelai breathed, relieved that the conversation had ended there. She was afraid Rory would want to go into a deep discussion of what had caused their problems and how it led up to her mom's decision, but she probably knew Lorelai was tired. She didn't want to think about it for awhile.

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute," Lorelai sighed. She heard Rory go down the stairs. She went in Luke's bathroom for some tissue and noted how neat it was. She figured Luke as a neat person, but the bathroom was always the test. As she came back out, her heart stopped as she noticed a framed pair of photographs on his dresser. One was of Rachel and the other was of him with her. With Lorelai on her wedding day. Lorelai had forgotten all about that photo—she hadn't included it in her wedding album, but kept it hidden away. She fingered the frame, but jumped away as she heard the tread of Luke's shoes on the stairs. She blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked from the doorway, his face concerned. Lorelai managed a weak smile, before dropping back down in her chair and shaking her head. "Hey," Luke soothed, sitting down on the couch next to her. Lorelai rubbed a hand across her brow, not looking at Luke, her tears threatening to spill over. "Rory loves you. She just wants you to be happy. She worries about you."

Lorelai nodded. "I know," she managed.

"I worry about you too," Luke said softly. Lorelai caught his glance for a moment but he turned away. "Your pancakes are ready."

"Thanks," she said simply. She moved past Luke and he followed her out of the apartment, letting out a deep breath.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanks to jesouhaite for the quick beta. This was written before they referenced _The Way We Were_ on the show;  
it's just a weird coincidence.

** Part 3**  
It fell with a thunk on the floor. It fell like a dead weight on Lorelai's unexpecting heart.

"It's my birthday," she whined to no one in particular. Rory was at school, there was no one she could call out to. She just stood there, frozen in the entryway, staring it down. It stared back unblinkingly from the hardwood floor. "You deserve it down there," she kicked at it. Not wanting to waste more time looking at it than necessary, Lorelai put on a jacket, threw the envelope on the kitchen table, and strolled into town to Luke's. "I need a plate of brownies pronto. And some coffee."

"Let me guess, this is on top of birthday Pop-Tarts, cookies, possibly cake?" Luke responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Pie," she corrected. "And no, it's not for my birthday. It's to celebrate the arrival of my divorce papers today. Hurrah," Lorelai toasted her mug toward Luke, who suddenly looked pale.

"Aw geez, Lorelai. Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"

"It's a little bit depressing for an opening line, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. I feel awful."

"No, it's okay, Luke," she waved it off. "You didn't know."

Luke looked unsure, but nodded. "Plate of brownies then. On the house."

"Luke, you don't have to-"

"It's your birthday. You get a brownie on the house for your birthday."

"Oh yeah? Since when?" She asked, her eyebrows arched upward.

"Since you know, whenever."

"Yeah, we need to work on that vague thing."

"So any big plans for tonight?" Luke changed the subject.

"Well you know me and birthdays," Lorelai winked. "But Rory has school, then she's taking me out for dinner and then we'll probably rent a movie tonight. Why?"

"No reason. I might bring something over later." He shrugged.

"Wait. Whaaat?" Lorelai caught his shirt sleeve. "You didn't have to Luke. Really."

"Well just wait and say that when you actually know what it is."

Lorelai laughed. "Okay. Deal."

As Luke refilled her cup, her phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey babe. What? Well did you explain to her—well, I'm sure you did, hon. Yeah, tomorrow's great. Right now? I'll be there in twenty." Luke stood poised and ready with the brownies.

"Hold that thought," Lorelai slugged half of her coffee down and pulled on her jacket. "Rory's stuck working on newspaper stuff this afternoon. We're going to have a quick, early dinner."

"Geez, that sucks. It's your birthday." Luke shook his head, frowning.

"It's fine. It's fitting for today," Lorelai tried to act nonchalant but Luke could tell she was disappointed.

"I'll bring the brownies by later."

"That would be perfect. Thanks, Luke." She patted his hand briefly before rushing out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai pulled up into her driveway after dark only to notice a figure on her porch. She shook her head in disbelief as she approached him. "Luke?"

"Hey," he smiled up from the porch step.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. What's all that stuff?" He motioned to the shopping bags weighing her down.

"Oh, retail therapy, I guess." He stood up, taking some of her bags and their hands brushed together. She paused as she unlocked the door, giving him a smile. "Thanks," she murmured, suddenly feeling light headed. There it was again—that feeling—swirling around them.

"I brought the brownies," he stated as they made their way into the darkened house. They were standing so close in the entryway that Lorelai could feel the heat from Luke's body. She wanted to slide a hand around his neck and pull him close, but she composed herself.

She shot him another smile instead. "What would I do without you? You know you don't have to keep me company because it's my birthday."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not. But it is your birthday, you should have fun." He pulled out a bottle of wine. Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm all for that." She headed into the kitchen to get two glasses and Luke followed her, looking for the corkscrew. He froze when he saw the envelope on the table.

"Lorelai," he said gently. "You sure you want this here?"

"Oh, yeah." She shrugged, turning back to the cabinet. "Leave it. I have to open it at some point."

"Okay," Luke sounded unsure. "It's kind of thick, isn't it?"

"I guess so. Yeah, it is." Lorelai rubbed across a hand across her forehead as she waited for Luke to fill up the glasses. She took a sip and hummed slightly as she swallowed. "Do you mind if we watch a movie? I got one of my favorites."

"I thought all movies were your favorites."

"Okay, one of my old favorites." Lorelai consented.

"_The Way We Were_?" Luke guessed.

Lorelai almost gasped. "How did you know that?"

"I saw it on the coffee table," he chuckled.

"You snoop," Lorelai teased, hitting him on the arm. "So have you seen it?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope."

"It's a sappy girl movie. I promise not to cry though." She smiled devilishly.

After they got settled, Luke noticed they weren't sitting too far apart on the couch. For one split second he wished he could lean over and kiss her. The moment passed, however, and they started the movie with Lorelai squished down in the couch cushions and Luke sprawled out on the other end.

She wasn't sure who drank more wine, but by the time the theme song played for the millionth time and Lorelai reached over to pour another glass, she realized the bottle was empty. Luke chuckled at her perplexed look. "It's gone," she said simply. She set her glass down, not feeling any effects until she got up to eject the tape and promptly collapsed back on the couch. "Oof," she groaned, only realizing then that her head had landed almost directly on Luke's lap. And there he was looking down at her with those intense eyes of his and the little bit of scruff he always wore seemed to be beckoning her. Lorelai found herself wondering how it would feel against her cheek and she slowly reached up a hand to touch it. She slid her fingers over the slight cleft in his chin she hadn't known was there. Something in the back of her mind made her realize this was probably weird for Luke until she felt his hand slide beneath her shoulder blade and sort of cradle her as he lifted her towards him, their lips touching tentatively.

As Lorelai's lips brushed his, she let her hand come back up to cup the side of his face, his other hand brushing back her curls as they let themselves fall into the kiss, fingers sweeping across smooth skin, the neediness as they drew each other closer. Lorelai knew she was drunk, but she wanted more of him. Luke pulled away, breathless.

"Lorelai, I-" He panted. She ignored him, still rubbing circles on his cheeks with her fingertips.

"You're so good to me Luke. Why are you?" Luke was stunned, unsure what to do. Lorelai in his lap was a little too much for him to process right now. She would probably regret this in the morning. In fact, he _knew_ she would. She couldn't think straight about Max, much less adding himself into the mix. Luke didn't answer her, just sat Lorelai up on the couch and got up to retrieve two glasses of water from the kitchen.

It was getting late and just as he was wondering about Rory, she walked in.

"Oh hey. Luke," she greeted him, obviously startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out. You know." He shrugged, not sure how to tell her Lorelai was tipsy.

"Yeah. Okay." Rory frowned.

"Where were you?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, school. Newspaper stuff. And I dropped by Dean's. I can leave—go—if you want to-"

"Oh Rory, no. It's fine. I brought some brownies and wine by. She asked me to watch some movie with her. And now, well, she's a little drunk."

"Rory!" Lorelai announced, giggling.

"Here. Drink this." Luke instructed, handing her the glass. Rory looked freaked. "She'll be fine. She'll have a headache in the morning, but she'll be okay."

Rory swallowed and nodded. "I have, um, homework to do so would you mind—I mean, could you stay?" Luke wasn't sure if Rory was thrown off by the fact that her mother was drunk, that he was there, or a combination of the two.

"Oh, sure. I mean I guess. You don't mind?"

"Stay, stay." Lorelai chimed in.

"Yeah, stay. Sleep on the couch. We've got blankets and I have an extra toothbrush if you need it." Luke just nodded and gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze as he led her up to bed.

Before the clock turned to seven the next morning, Luke was gone. He wanted to be there for both of the girls but he didn't want to be overbearing. He'd always had completely innocent intentions when it came to Lorelai. He admitted that he may have had feelings for her, but those had always been put on a shelf, not wanting to risk their friendship. He had especially never wanted to add stress for Lorelai. But it was too late now. He was baffled by the previous night's events. The game he and Lorelai played had always confused him, but these past few weeks, he had sensed it even more.


	4. Part 4: Repercussions

**Part 4**

Lorelai took a deep breath and forced her heavy eyelids open. The light filtering through the blinds made her squint and magnified the pounding in her head. She just wanted to stay in bed, but she pulled on her robe and shuffled downstairs.

"Hey," Rory looked up from the paper as she came in. Lorelai reached for the coffee pot automatically. It was full.

_Bless you child_, Lorelai thought, glancing at Rory. She sank into a chair with her steaming mug.

"So how was your birthday?" Rory broached.

"Not the best one I've ever had," Lorelai conceded. "I do not remember drinking this much wine." She rubbed her head in protest.

Rory couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "When's the last time you were this hungover?"

"When I turned sixteen," Lorelai guessed. "No, my bachelorette party."

"Sorry," Rory whispered. "Is that what you were upset about last night? Or was it because I, your favorite daughter, couldn't be here?"

"Who said I was upset? I wasn't. I just went a little overboard. Plus, Luke kept me company. He may not be as into the verbal sparring as you, but he's nice to have around." Rory's eyebrows rose at this, but she didn't comment, just kept reading the paper.

"Maybe he slipped you something." Rory joked, getting up for more orange juice.

"Maybe," Lorelai said slowly, remembering the events from the night before a little more clearly.

"Are we going to Luke's by the way?" Rory broke into Lorelai's thoughts. "We have no food."

"No Pop-Tarts? Toaster Strudel?" Lorelai stalled. Rory shook her head. "I'll get dressed then." Lorelai slowly climbed back up the stairs. She hadn't expected having to see Luke so soon. She wasn't sure she had completely digested the events of the previous evening. Just looking at the array of clothes in her closet made her head spin. She knew she probably looked like hell, but she wanted to look nice for Luke—kind of as an apology. It was sweet of him to take care of her, but it made her feel guilty that she had put him in a position where he'd had to. He should have just stayed at the diner. Everything would have been simpler.

"Mom, its just breakfast." Rory called from downstairs.

Khaki capris and where was her cute—ah, never mind. Lorelai checked herself in the mirror; she hoped she looked casual and carefree. "Let's go," she announced.

"Mom," Rory said quietly as they strolled toward town. "I know you got the divorce papers. I saw them in the kitchen. Are you sure that's not why you were upset last night?" She pressed.

"Honestly? I'd forgotten all about them until you said that."

"Oh." Lorelai could tell she felt bad for bringing it up.

"No, it's fine. We should be able to talk about it. Plus I need to actually look at them at some point."

"Is it going to be like _Kramer v. Kramer_?" Rory tried to lighten the mood.

"Hardly. Luke may love you, but you came out of me."

"Luke? What does he have to do with it?"

"Did I say Luke? Sorry, it slipped out—I mean, we're on our way there and I just" Rory was looking more and more baffled as her mom blabbered on.

"I think it's time for you to take a chill pill and lie down for a while," Rory gave her the look she always wore when Lorelai was acting especially crazy. "What's going on?"

Lorelai dropped her gaze to the ground and then squinted towards Luke's. "Uh, well, he doesn't—we kissed last night. There, I said it."

"Oh my God!" Rory grabbed her mom's hands and bounced on the balls of her feet. Lorelai just checked to make sure no one was watching. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Um, never? It just happened, we haven't talked about it and"

"You're totally freaking out." Rory replied knowingly.

Lorelai sighed in exasperation. "Of course I am! This is Luke, you know? And I'm—am I still married? Did I cheat? Oh geez, I'm a cheater."

"Mom, mom, calm down. I guess technically you still are married, but let's just worry about one thing at a time, okay?"

"But it still counts, Rory. It may have only been one kiss, but…" Lorelai trailed off. It had been one amazing kiss. She remembered that even through the haze of wine that had surrounded her by that point. Now she was glad it had been Luke. Any other guy might have tried to take it farther, but not Luke. He respected her boundaries, he understood the situation, and he was watching out for her.

"So was it good?" Rory teased.

"Will you be quiet? There will be no talk of this inside."

"But it's fun to torture you."

"It's my birthday," Lorelai pouted.

"Not anymore."

"Oh, you forget. I stretch mine out for a week." She paused, realizing they were two feet from Luke's. _In or out, Gilmore._

"Mom, come on." Rory gave her a supportive look and Lorelai nodded, following her daughter inside.

Luke was waiting on a table when they finally came inside and Lorelai thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"What can I get you?" He asked nonchalantly. "Some wine?"

Rory giggled and Lorelai shot Luke a dirty look. "Just coffee." He motioned for her to come up front so with a reassuring look from Rory, she followed.

"I think we"

"Luke, I" They started at the same time and then laughed.

"You go," she told him.

"We need to talk about…" he trailed off.

She nodded. "I know. We will. How about tonight? I would now but Rory has school and she's in a rush. I have work and so do you." She gestured to the almost full diner. _Plus, I haven't had time to really think about it._

"Lorelai, it's okay." Luke replied nonchalantly.

But it wasn't okay. Lorelai hesitated and Luke glanced up at her still standing there. "I don't know—I don't want you to get the wrong impression though. It's…well, you know what a big mess everything is right now and last night was"

"I'll see you tonight." Luke was brisk in his reply and Lorelai was slightly stung.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. "I did want to apologize, though. For you taking care of me, everything. You didn't have to do that, and I really appreciate it. I should have been more responsible, I don't know"

"Lorelai, can we do this later?" Luke didn't even look up from his order pad.

"Oh. Alright." Lorelai suddenly felt very small, so she slunk back to her chair and Rory.

"So?" She prodded.

"Uh, we're talking about it tonight."

"Well, good, that's good right?"

Lorelai shrugged, glancing back over her shoulder at Luke, who was wiping down the counter. "I hope so."


	5. Part 5: Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to Jesouhaite for the beta. **

**Part 5**

"You like nice today," Sookie commented as Lorelai entered the Independence Inn kitchen for another round of coffee.

"It's a nice spring day. I felt like dressing up a little." Lorelai shrugged, taking a sip. "Ahh," she smiled. "Perfect."

Sookie eyed her curiously. "There's something different about you. It's like

you--" Sookie's eyes grew wide and she let a shrill squeal. Lorelai winced and looked strangely at her friend as she burst out, "You're pregnant! Aren't you? You are!"

"Sookie, no," Lorelai spat out. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not—no, far from." She shook her head in disgust. "And what good would that be anyways? I'd just be in the same position I was with Rory. Except thank God, I'm not 16 anymore."

"Nope, 35." Sookie seemed to add the unnecessary mention of Lorelai's recent birthday as a dig.

Lorelai made a face. "That sounds so old. And sorry I snapped at you, but that just wouldn't be--" She sighed, leaning against the counter, thinking how much different it would be to raise a child almost twenty years later. It couldn't possibly be harder than at sixteen, but it couldn't be easier either. "Well, you know. I apologize Sookie, I'm just a little flustered."

"Why? Did you have a bad birthday? You didn't expect some big thing, did you? Because we're still on for this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, the weekend's great," Lorelai said absentmindedly.

"What's going on, hon?" Sookie paused her chopping, studying her best friend.

Lorelai smiled a half-smile. "I kissed Luke."

"Ahhh!" Sookie bounced up and down much like Rory had. "Finally!"

"No, not finally. What do you mean finally? I'm married, I can't go around kissing diner owners."

"Not even sweet, hunky ones?" Sookie queried. Lorelai tried not to look amused.

"Hunky?" Lorelai quibbled over this vocabulary. Luke _was_ hunky she guessed. _Hot_. Hot was much better.

"Oh come on, he's got those big arms and that scruff thing going on. Only certain guys can pull that off."

"The scruff is what got me," Lorelai admitted. "Maybe because Max can't grow facial hair to save his life—agh, listen to me, Sook. I cannot sit here comparing my husband to my--" _Whatever Luke is these days._ "It's just wrong."

"Well, didn't you go to Luke's this morning? What did you say to him?"

"We're talking tonight, but I apologized. It's a weird time for me, you know that."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "But did you leave any room, any leeway for him to think this might be more than a 'oops moment'?"

"Well, I--" Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. Luke hadn't been too happy this morning. "No, I guess not." She felt like a bitch now.

"Lorelai, how could you? You can't just kiss Luke, who's had a thing for you for years, who was devastated you were getting married and yet is being so supportive now, and then basically tell him he still has no chance."

"But I didn't tell him that!" Lorelai insisted. Sookie gave her a look. She sighed in defeat. "I'm sure he thought that though, you're right. But I can't let him think we have a chance, can I? I'm just starting the divorce process, it's messy and needless to say, I'm not in the best place emotionally. I can't ask him to put up with that."

"Well, all I'm saying is leave it out there on the table."

Lorelai nodded, taking heed of Sookie's advice, but at the same time wondering if that was possible. Their relationship had always been delicate and the way she saw it, someone was going to get hurt.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled broadly at Luke as she entered the diner. It was nice, she realized, to be able to feel comfortable (or relatively comfortable) after kissing your best friend.

"Hey." Luke set a mug of coffee out for her. "You want a brownie? Pie?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No thanks." She suddenly felt very aware of Luke's gaze as she sipped her coffee.

"So…" Lorelai trailed off, her prepared speech had faded from her brain as soon as she'd set foot in the door.

"We can go upstairs." Luke's face flushed as soon as he said the words. "I mean—if you want."

Lorelai watched Luke squirm a little and then replied. "No, that's—good idea. This isn't really diner talk." Of course, this isn't the usual talk you have with someone you've known for years, the person whose girlfriend you were jealous of, the one you were most nervous to tell about the wedding. It felt weird to be in Luke's apartment; Lorelai wasn't sure where to sit and for a moment she wished they had stayed downstairs. She knew her place there: across the counter, as the customer. They had their strict roles downstairs but outside of the diner the lines had always been blurred.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Luke spoke up, leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed.

"No, I have—I've been thinking about what I said this morning. I didn't mean to imply, I didn't want you to think that--"

"Lorelai, it's okay. We can just forget about it." Luke tried to wave it off.

"Maybe I don't want to forget about it." Lorelai was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Maybe you should," Luke replied sharply.

"But I--"

"No, it's fine. You've got too much other crap going on right now to worry about this." _To worry about me_, Lorelai interpreted. _What do you want from me, Luke?_

"I don't think I—I don't want to forget it. It was the best kiss I've had in a long time." At first he thought she was kidding, playing on his emotions as usual. He was fed up with that, but then he saw the look on her face.

"Oh?" He swallowed.

"Yeah." Luke hadn't even realized she was moving towards him until her lips were on his again. She twisted the fabric of his shirt in her fists, pulling him harder into the kiss. Luke couldn't find it in him to object. Rational thought flew out the window. It was just he and Lorelai, the way he had wanted for longer than he cared to remember. She didn't taste bitter like the coffee she inhaled. She was warm and sweet and melted into him. His fingers found the soft skin of Lorelai's stomach and rubbed his thumb beneath the edge of her shirt, making her moan as she kissed his neck, nibbled at his ear. His belt buckle was in her hands when he pulled away. "Lorelai, we can't--"

"Fuck." Then she laughed nervously, realizing she had unknowingly finished his sentence. "Luke, I'm so—agh, what am I doing?"

"It's just as much me as it is you. I'm not making things any easier."

_That's for sure, mister,_ Lorelai thought. It was killing her not to be touching him. But that wasn't her place. "What the hell are we doing?" she sighed.

He wanted to tell her then, tell her how many times he's thought about her at night, how he remembered the first day she came in the diner, why Rachel left, how it had torn him apart to see her so happy with Max and how it pained him seeing her so unhappy now. But he pushed it to the back of his mind like he had for the past six years. He flicked the switch in his brain back into best friend mode. "I don't know. You were right this morning. We can't do this."

Lorelai had never wanted to be wrong more in her life. "God, I shouldn't have—I'm so sorry, Luke."

"It's okay." Luke touched her shoulder lightly.

"No, it's not. It's not!" Lorelai stood, shoving her hands in her pockets. "My marriage is falling apart and now I'm—I don't mean to well, lead you on." She looks up at him, guilt hidden behind the apology and in the clear blue of her eyes.

She knew what she should say. It had been stuck in her head for the past 24 hours. She should say she'd had feelings for him longer than she cared to admit. She should say she couldn't do this: she was married. She should say she half-wished he had never made her the chuppah, because it always reminded her of him and rarely of her wedding to Max.

Luke wasn't used to this. He was used to Lorelai being overly verbose (ok, that was redundant) but that's how talkative she usually was. Even though he had seen her upset and subdued over the years, this was different.

"Lorelai?" He sighed in exasperation.

"I think I like you." She replied suddenly and that seemed to be the switch that needed to be flipped. "Luke, say something, please. You're making me nervous and when I get nervous I talk and--"

"You _think_ you like me?"

"Yeah." She said almost shyly.

"Wait? _Like_ like?"

"Are we in seventh grade, Luke?"

"Just answer the question."

Lorelai stared stubbornly back at him for a minute. "Ok, yeah. That's what I meant."

"That's--"

"Just, wait." Lorelai begged, her voice breaking slightly. "But we can't…"

"Can't what?"

"_Do_ this," she whispered.

"Of course we can. Unless you--"

"No, I just—Luke, I'm _married_. It's not an issue of whether I—well I just can't. _We_ can't."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to hold off on our feelings—our _mutual_ feelings until--"

"Until the divorce is through. Yes. It's best for me. Is there something unclear about my request?" She knew that had come out wrong and she cringed as she watched Luke tense up, his jaw clenching into the "oh you've really pissed me off now" position.

"Then call me after the divorce, Lorelai. I'll wait. It's what I've been doing for the past six damn years." The door slammed and Lorelai felt it resonate in the pit of her stomach. She sighed, found her coat, and rushed downstairs, but the diner was empty. Her shoes seemed to click loudly on the floor as she checked the storage room and kitchen, both to no avail. Lorelai let herself out, partly so she could escape, but at the same time giving Luke his space and some time to cool off.

She was sick of playing this game. It was an adult version of hide and seek. And no, not "adult" in the "dirty" sense. One of them might be brave enough to race toward home base as long as the other wasn't aware, as long as the other was still in denial. She had been stuck there for a long time—when she first found out about Rachel, when Rachel came back and maybe even her whole engagement to Max, but she didn't like to think about that since it was still a jumbled mess stuffed in her closet at home. There had been millions of moments in between the hiding when she thought she and Luke were moving slowly toward the same place. But now Luke was hiding again; he was in her line of vision but she was more concerned about getting back to the base, the straight path. What would it be like once she got there? She would be alone and she didn't want that. She wanted them both to be running full force towards it, so fast that they don't see each other and collide—wham! on the way there. Damn timing. Stupid path. Home base, Lorelai sighed as she let herself inside.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Lorelai had avoided Rory the night before, saying she was tired and wanted to make it an early night. That morning Rory had been in a rush but had made her mother swear that she would tell her everything about talking to Luke.

She sank down onto one of the stools in the inn's kitchen. "I did everything all wrong."

"What do you mean, hon?"

"Everything. Max, Luke. I got married and he's just, he's been standing there, all these years and I never noticed. And then after yesterday, I couldn't even face him this morning and I need--"

"Coffee. Here. Now slow down and tell me what happened with Luke." Sookie instructed calmly, giving Lorelai a pat on the shoulder.

Lorelai took a shaky breath and a sip of coffee. "I went to talk to him last night, like you said. And we kissed again--"

"What? Oh my God! Did you all…" Sookie hinted.

"Huh? Oh no. No. I asked him what the hell we were doing and it turned into this whole big thing." Lorelai continued to explain the spat to Sookie, who was nodding. "And I couldn't sleep last night. I just sat up and thought about what he said: that he had waited six years for this. That's amazing, it's—it's unfathomable to me. I can't even wait five minutes for coffee and he's waited _six years_." She shook her head in amazement, blinking back tears.

"Oh, hon. So what does all this mean?"

"I'm not sure. We're not—we're not on the best terms right now, obviously. I didn't go to the diner this morning because I was afraid we would just get into again and I don't want it all over the town. I'll just, I'm giving him time."

"But do you think…would you date Luke?"

"I—if you had asked me that 24 hours ago, I would have said no. But now…yeah maybe. A little piece of me has always wondered how it would be, I think." Lorelai admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ahh!" Sookie squealed a little. "Sorry, that's just so—that's great. I'm sure Luke will come around soon."

Lorelai nodded and tried to go concentrate on work for a few hours.

* * *

It had been almost a week and Lorelai hadn't stepped foot in the diner. So on Saturday afternoon, while Rory was off with Dean, Lorelai put in a call to a certain town establishment.

"Luke's."

"My roof's leaking."

"It's not raining," he sighed. "And it hasn't rained in two weeks."

"Oh fine," she pouted. "But a shingle did fall off the roof yesterday and almost took me out."

"Lorelai…" He warned. Why couldn't she just say she needed to talk? They both knew that was what this was about.

"Will you please come fix it? I would, but it's hard walking on the roof in heels."

"Ah geez. Don't kill yourself, I'll be there after the lunch rush."

"Good," she smiled. "Bring Burt."

* * *

Luke showed up a little after one. "I'm beginning to think you have some sort of psychic powers."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all these years…" She stopped talking at his look.

"I was going to say because it's getting ready to pour." Luke finished. Lorelai glanced behind him and saw the clouds were looking rather dark and menacing.

"Maybe it'll blow over."

"Maybe." Luke set down the toolbox and shifted awkwardly.

Lorelai brightened. "I have sandwiches. Want one?" Luke followed her into the kitchen, a little worried about any sandwich she might make. "They're just peanut butter and jelly." She said as if she could read his mind. "I doubt even I can screw that up."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "I haven't had a peanut butter sandwich since I was about ten."

"I don't think Rory would have made it to high school without PB and J." They both munched on their sandwiches quietly for a minute, listening to the pitter pat of the falling rain on the windows. Lorelai got up to pour drinks and Luke finished his sandwich.

"I've been thinking." Lorelai looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she set his cup down. "It's not right for me to pressure you about this. I knew that and I still—I'm an ass."

She shook her head, shutting the refrigerator. "No, you're not, Luke. You're not. I was just—I'm confused and I didn't want to lie to you about…it's been a long time, Luke. Us, I mean. And I didn't want it to get screwed up before we had a chance to—and it did anyway."

Luke smiled a little at that. "Just a misunderstanding. But I will—if you're worried that we shouldn't do this, I'll wait. I'll do whatever."

"I appreciate that. But if we—I don't want to screw this up. I always manage to--" Lorelai admitted, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. This thing with Max, it's not your fault. Okay?" He soothed, placing a hand on her knee. "It happens to a lot of people."

"I know, I just—with Rory, I didn't want her to have to go through that. I just want her to have a family, Luke. A real family—a mom and a dad and I don't know, a dog."

"You're not planning on moving to the suburbs soon, are you?"

Lorelai chuckled. "No, not any time soon."

"I want this to work too. That's why I want you to take all the time you need."

"I think…I just need you, Luke."

Luke squeezed Lorelai's arm and pulled her up into a hug. "I'm here. You know that, right?"

"Every morning. With coffee," she managed a smile.

"For coffee, for whatever you need." Luke said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I've been a mess lately. I hate feeling so…" She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She'd been running in emotional overdrive ever since her birthday and it was about time she landed.

"So let me make it up to you," he offered, putting a hand on her knee.

"I should make it up to _you_, Luke."

"But I can't let you pay for dinner."

Her mouth gaped open at that. "What dinner?"

"The one we're having this weekend."

Lorelai smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling, but then she dropped her head into her hands. "Oh Luke, that's sweet, but Dean's going out of town so Rory and I had this whole big girly weekend plan." She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. Have your weekend." He assured her, knowing how important spending time with Rory was to her.

She still looked unsure. "Would it be…._a date_?"

"Only if you want it to be. It can be just simple. I can even bring food over and we can watch a movie."

"Really?" Lorelai looked impressed at this suggestion.

"You already made me watch _The Way We Were_," he shrugged.

"And you loved it. Admit it." Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not sure I feel entirely right in calling it a date…"

"I get that."

"But if it were a date, a date like thing," she went on, trying not to smile. "I'd want it to be less…well, we've done the movie and dinner thing as non-dates and it might be weird to…I mean, it doesn't have to be fancy either."

"No, that makes sense. So we'd go somewhere. For dinner. Together." Luke said slowly and Lorelai nodded as he went on.

"And then watch a movie." She added, beaming. He chuckled and they were quiet for a minute, listening to the rain still falling outside.

"So much for the roof."

"Don't worry. There'll be time enough for that." Luke caught her meaning.

"Yeah. There will."


	7. Part 7

**A/N: Thanks to my betas, lulabo and jesouhaite.**

**Part 7**

Max was supposed to return from California in May. Emily called Lorelai a week before he was due back to set up plans for a welcome back party.

"Having dinner at your place will be fine, Mom," Lorelai assured her and then panicked. She knew she'd have to tell her parents eventually, but her whole body tensed up as she imagined her mother's look and the dreaded "I told you so." _But better expect the worse than be naïve and expect her to be supportive,_ Lorelai thought. Or maybe better to expect no reaction at all if Emily was going to be disappointed with her. At least Lorelai had twenty years of practice.

"You sure you don't want me to go along? As a buffer?" Rory asked. She was skipping dinner per Lorelai's request.

"No need to expose you to the ugliness. You should at least retain your naïve view of your grandparents until you go to college."

"All right, but call as soon as you leave. Or you know, for any reason." Lorelai smiled, grateful to have such a mature, supportive daughter.

"Hello, Lorelai," her mother greeted her in the foyer. "Isn't this horrible weather?"

"It's humid. You don't like the summer?"

"I suppose it's not as bad as winter."

"I love winter," Richard announced as he came into the room.  
"Would you care for a drink, Lorelai?"

"A martini. Make it a double." _I'll need it._

"So are you excited about Max coming home? Oh, you must be. I still hate when your father is away."

"Oh, Emily…" Richard chuckled.

"Well, it's true. I simply can't get anything done—"

"Mom?" Lorelai stopped her.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, yes, actually. Yeah, it is. I really don't know how to say this but—"

"Is it Rory? She's okay, isn't she?" Emily sat forward.

"Rory's fine. She stayed home because I—" She breathed.  
"Needed to do this on my own." She glanced up at her parents, both of whom had literally moved to the edge of their seats.

"My God, Lorelai, don't keep us in suspense."

"Sorry, dad. It's just—it's been hard on us, me and Max, I mean. He's gone so much and we've both changed, I think. We just, we couldn't make things work." Lorelai glanced from one parent to the other. Both were stunned. _This is a first,_ she thought.

"Are you two, er, separating?" her dad inquired, finally looking up at her.

"No," Lorelai said gently. "We're getting a divorce."

"Is there someone else?" Emily asked.

"For me? Or for him?" No response. "Well, no. I mean, not for me. For him, I don't know." And she hadn't even considered the possibility. It hurt her a little to imagine him having dinner with someone every night, someone he could probably sit and read with, talk about literature with for hours. She swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on her mother's voice.

"What about the man who came to Rory's birthday party? He was at the wedding."

"Luke?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No, Mom, it's not Luke. Luke's a good friend, that's all." _And if it was, I wouldn't tell you._

"So you aren't going to counseling? You're not even trying." Lorelai knew her mother was trying not to be accusatory, but that was the way she sounded. Lorelai bit back.

"I _did_. I am, but it's not easy when your husband just leaves." Lorelai's hand shook and she set down her glass. "Max asked me to move to California with him. And Rory too. But that's just—it was so irresponsible to ask me. He knew when we got married that my life was here. The inn. Rory's school."

"I suppose you're right," Richard agreed, and Lorelai was slightly surprised at her father's amicable mood. She figured he would thunder on about how she could never be the "good" daughter that he had imagined rather than an unwed teenage mother and now, a divorcee.

Emily just stared off into space. "It's…fine. I'll just go." Lorelai stood up.

"You can stay for dinner. You drove all the way here," he offered.

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm not feeling very hungry right now." He nodded and she slipped out of the dark, Hearst-like castle. _Damn, she needed coffee._

"Hey, it's early," Luke greeted her as she came in.

"Yeah, things didn't go so well at the parents'—not that they ever go well, but you know—can I get some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No, but it's considered polite." She grinned at him before he had to attend to another table. "Hey, hey," she tried to catch him when he came back.

"Lorelai, I have customers," he replied almost apologetically.

"Well, I just wanted to—it's not important."

"Wait, no. Come by later. I promise I'll throw Kirk out and listen to whatever it is."

"Okay then," Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai went home for a little while but the house felt too large and too quiet. She imagined that it would be like this every night once Rory was away at college, but she didn't want to think about that quite yet. She tried to read an article Rory had marked for her but she couldn't get through it for glancing at the clock every five minutes. "Fine," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed her purse and headed back to Luke's.

The diner was empty as she stepped inside. "Hey," she called tentatively, not sure where Luke was.

"Oh hey," Luke stuck his head out from the kitchen.

"Can I…?" She motioned to the closed sign. Luke nodded and she flipped it over, letting out a chuckle. "I've always wanted to do that."

Luke leaned over the counter, his hand coming up to cup her face as he kissed her: a slow, soft kiss and then little short ones, not wanting to pull away. "And I've always wanted to do that."

She smiled up at him, placing her hand on his and stroked his fingers with her thumb.

"So I take it Friday night dinner didn't go well."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "It went. I didn't stay for dinner."

"You want something to eat? I could make you…" Lorelai shook her head.

"Maybe later. Right now I want you to stop talking about my parents and kiss me again."

Luke raised his eyebrows at that. "I can…okay." He stuttered, moving around the counter. He kissed her, Lorelai slipping off the stool as he did so, and soon he found them going up the stairs to his apartment. Lorelai slipped his baseball hat off and he growled at her as she retreated to his bed, somehow tripping on her own foot as she bounced down, giggling. He took her in, her curls bouncing, the twinkle in her eye. She was gorgeous.

"Aren't you glad I made you buy the double bed?" Lorelai had never imagined she would be the girl Luke brought back, but then she hadn't imagined him with any girl. _Or you know, without clothes._ These thoughts were pushed away, though, as Luke's mouth met her neck and she let out a little moan, almost surprised how good he was at this. He wasn't the grumpy, monosyllabic diner guy she had grown to know. He was a lot more than that. He was Luke and he was sweet and patient and softer with her.

"Lorelai," he drew his breath in. "Are you sure…I mean we just talked about taking things slow."

"I think six years is slow enough," she whispered. Luke didn't respond and she looked up at him, his eyes questioning hers. She nodded.

He carefully pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it over his shoulder as he took in her creamy skin, her dark hair swept over her shoulders. "See something you like?" She giggled, cracking herself up.

Luke pounced, tickling her, making her beg for mercy, as she tried to get away from him and breathe. "You never shut up, do you?"  
He kissed along her collarbone as her breathing became more regular and grew heavy in his ear.

"Only when you do that."

Waking up in Luke's arms was the happiest Lorelai could remember being in a long time. The rush of lying next to him, however, was almost immediately forgotten because of the overbearing sense of dread. This wasn't a drunk kiss she could write off. This was Luke. In bed with her.

He shifted beside her and his hand ran through her curls. _God, that felt nice,_ she thought and smiled. "Morning," he murmured.

"Hey," was all she could manage, still overwhelmed by all the thoughts she'd had in the past five minutes.

Lorelai suddenly felt very naked, even though she was wrapped in his sheets, and Luke was just as unclothed beside her. She stared over at his chest, rising and falling, and realized maybe it wasn't so bad. _But oh shit, Rory._ She yanked the sheet out from under the mattress and threw it around her, eliciting a yelp from Luke, as she looked for her phone. Seven missed calls. She dialed home without so much as a glance at Luke.

"Mom?" Rory answered.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Really. You get movie picks and food picks for a month. I just—I can't begin to apologize enough. I broke all the rules."

"Mom, Mom, MOM!" Rory increased her volume, making Lorelai wince. "It's fine. You're an adult. Sort out—whatever you need to. And you're so telling me every detail later," Rory giggled and Lorelai laughed along with her.

"Love you, sweetheart."

"You too. Bye."

"Sorry about Rory." Luke spoke up as she pressed the "end call" button on her phone.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Just me being the crazy mom once again." She tossed him the sheet as she pulled on his t-shirt from the night before. She giggled as it fell to mid thigh, the sleeves down to her elbows.

"Well, I won't debate the crazy part—" Lorelai hit him with her pillow. "But you're a great mom." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, afraid he would catch a whiff of her morning breath.

"Thank you." They both grew quiet for a minute. "You don't have to rush downstairs? I thought you'd be up hours ago."

"Trying to get rid of me?" She shook her head, snuggling closer. "It's Saturday, Caesar can open." He waited a moment before saying what he really wanted to. "Are you okay…with all of this?"

"I'm good. _You're_ good," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. Luke laughed, a low throaty sound that made Lorelai's stomach flip.

"Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" Luke shifted, moving out from under her. "Mmm," she whined. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. To get you coffee."

"In that case, forget it. Stay here." Luke studied her for a second, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay. I can do that." He pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest again, his arm wrapped around her, their legs and feet tangled together.

_tbc..._


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
The girls came in the diner about an hour later than Luke expected. "You're late, I'm almost out of blueberry pancakes."  
Rory sighed as she collapsed into a chair. She threw a withering stare at Lorelai. "What?" Lorelai asked innocently, glancing up at Luke, a brief smile passing over her face.   
"What!" Rory exclaimed. "It took you an extra 30 minutes to be ready, that's what." Luke couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It did not." Lorelai huffed into her coffee cup. "I was doing other things. Not primping."  
"It sure looked like primping to me."  
"You're 17, there's nothing to primp!"  
Luke watched the exchange with a bemused expression on his face. "Okay. I'm leaving now. Pancakes?"  
"Of course." Lorelai smiled up at Luke.

"So?" Luke asked when Lorelai came up to pay. She frowned, puzzled at the leading question. "Our dinner? Tonight? You forgot."  
"No, no, I just...I had other things going on." She smiled shyly at him and Luke looked down, blushing.  
"I'll see you at seven?"  
"Sounds good. Bye." She walked out the door, her arm around Rory. Luke was surprised to see her come back in a few minutes later.  
"I forgot something." Lorelai replied to his look, her cheeks flushed. "I think it's in the back."  
"The back? Why would it--" He inquired, following her into the storage room. She grinned at him a second before pulling him towards her and giving him a long kiss. Luke was taken aback for a second but responded, deepening the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
She pulled away slowly and smiled devilishly at him, winking. "See you tonight."  
"Did you find what you forgot?" He teased and she paused at the door, giving him a shy nod and another smile before she was gone again. 

Luke was leaving to pick up Lorelai for their first official date when he saw a familiar figure making their way towards the diner. He paused by his truck, squinting into the dusk. "Lorelai?"   
She looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey!"  
He surveyed her outfit: the light blue of her tank top set off her tan and the short skirt she wore accentuated her long legs. Her hair was in loose curls, a few pulled back on each side of her head and the rest falling around her shoulders. "Uh, hi. I was getting ready to come pick you up."  
"Oh," she frowned and then laughed nervously. "Well wouldn't that have been embarassing." Luke smiled at her, unsure how to respond. "I was coming to meet you. I didn't--I would have been on time, which means I was ready early because I left my house a few minutes before seven. You should feel lucky."  
He laughed at that. "Why do you think I'm leaving now? I was giving you a couple extra minutes to get ready."  
"Mmm, smart man." She murmured as she realized the space between she and Luke had grown smaller. She placed a hand on his chest, admiring the fact that he was dressed nicely: a polo shirt, the sleeves pushed back to his elbows, and nice pants, something different from his everyday uniform. "You look nice."  
"You look...beautiful." Lorelai blushed, ducking her head at that. He slipped his arm around her waist as he led her around to the passenger side. The worn interior and musty smell of the truck were familiar to her and she was suddenly very aware how odd it was to be in Luke's truck as a_ date_, instead of just a friend or neighbor he was helping out.  
"So where are we eating?"  
"Anywhere you want. Your choice."  
"Oh wow, so much power already."  
"Don't let it go to your head," Luke smiled and tried to be serious. "I dressed up for this so we better not go to Taco Shack or some place like that."

Lorelai giggled. "Fair enough. How about Altruda's? Its not far."  
"Sounds perfect."

Once they order, Lorelai realizes they've already exhausted their chitchat about the restaurant and menu and she'll have to come up with something else or the date will turn into a dud. Luke solves that problem for her though.

"For the longest time, all I heard you talk about was opening your own inn with Sookie. What happened to that?"

Lorelai hadn't thought about that in awhile. Not since she had gotten involved with…Max. It surprised her to realize now that he had interfered with her plans. Actually, he probably had no _idea_ about her plans, but it was easy to place the blame on him. She wondered briefly what Luke would do. He probably would encourage her in whatever she wanted to do. "Wow," she shook her head. "I don't know. We kind of stopped talking about it after…well, when Max and I got engaged." She glanced down, not wanting to see Luke's reaction to the subject of Max. "And now Sookie's pregnant. I don't know how she'd feel about it."

"You should ask her. I thought it sounded like a great idea. That property was perfect too."

"It was, wasn't it?" She paused, remembering how it had all come about. The Rachel property. "Thanks for reminding me. Although being a business owner is a little overwhelming."

"I think you're up for the challenge." He replied softly and Lorelai brightened. This was easier than she imagined: being here, with Luke. It was nice. Secure. She realized, however, that as long as they had been friends, she still didn't know a lot about him. Heck, she hadn't known about Rachel until two months before she showed up. Of course, maybe he had always intended to tell her things but couldn't get a word in. _Me and my big mouth. _"Do I talk too much?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Luke paused, his hand in midair, transferring a piece of bread to his plate.

"It's not a trick question. Just, do I?"

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition," Luke mumbled, still looking baffled.

"Sorry, it's just—I was realizing how much you know about me but I don't

think—I'm not sure I could pass a quiz on you."

Luke didn't object, instead he half smirked at her for a second before asking, "Well, what do you want to know?"

Lorelai shrugged. She hadn't thought that far. "I don't know. Basic stuff. Your middle name. Your mom's name. Your favorite color. Favorite movie."

"Okay. William is my middle name. It's my dad's name and my dad's dad's name. My mom's name was Elizabeth, which is also my sister's name. We're not very original with names."

Lorelai laughed. "Neither am I."

"Um, my favorite color is red. Or green. No, I don't really have a favorite color. And favorite movie, well, you probably know I don't have one of those. Do you?"

"Mmm, there are too many to choose from, my friend."

"Which one are we watching tonight?"

"Oh well, we don't have to," Lorelai flushed slightly, suddenly realizing how much Luke paid attention to her constant blabberings.

"See how dinner goes first?" He asked.

"Yup, it's a firm rule in the Gilmore dating handbook."

"Please tell me there's not an actual handbook."

"Oh there is. You better read up, mister."

He leaned towards her, his voice low. "So we're really doing this?"

Lorelai glanced around in fake astonishment, her gaze more serious as it fell back to Luke. "Yes, we are."

They didn't make it back to Stars Hollow to see a movie. Instead, they'd ordered dessert (and coffee for her) and stayed talking until they realized the time and that the restaurant was closing soon. Luke had dropped her off, given her the sweetest goodnight kiss she could imagine, and Lorelai practically floated inside. Once she shut the door however and her heartbeat had slowed down, Lorelai realized that her date with Luke was making her face the events of the past couple months. She had tried not to, but found herself comparing Max and Luke. It made her feel awkward and very aware that she had started this relationship with Luke so quickly after her problems with Max.

But Luke was different. Everyone had watched them flirt and banter and even fight over the years. They all knew the story: of the grumpy diner owner and his crazy customer and how they had become such good friends. And apparently Sookie (and everyone else in town) had just been waiting for them to finally see and take their friendship to the next level.

Lorelai didn't like to think of herself as flighty. She kept telling herself that Luke wasn't just a temporary comfort but someone who had been permanent in her life, and she was simply seeing him in a new light. She slipped off her shoes and set her purse on the stairs, walking into the kitchen and cracking open Rory's door to see if she was still awake. In the darkness of Rory's room however, Lorelai could detect her daughter's heavy breathing and crept out again, heading upstairs. Sookie and Rory had promised her she wasn't in the wrong, but why was all this still bugging her? Luke wasn't the reason for her problems with Max. She knew this. She brushed her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth, shuffling into her room to change and fall into bed. She sighed, fluffing up her pillow, and turned out the light. She closed her eyes, realizing that only with time would everything resolve itself. Instead, she focused on the way Luke's arm fit around her or the taste of his lips on hers as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

"Good morning, babe." Lorelai announced as Rory shuffled out of her room the next morning.

Rory froze mid-yawn, her eyes widening. "You're perky."

"You look surprised. Why?"

"You're not a morning person," Rory shrugged.

"No, I mean, you looked surprised that I was sitting here. Did you hope that I would have gotten eaten by a pack of wolves on my way home last night or something?" She pressed.

"I don't know. You went out with Luke last night, I wasn't sure you'd be here or not."

Lorelai put on her pouty face. "Ouch. That hurt. And to think I was disappointed because you were asleep when I got back last night. Guess you won't get to hear about my evening."

Rory sank down at the table, her mouth agape. "No, no, please tell me. I'm sorry about before, that was rude."

Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Forgiven. Let me just say that I don't know why it took me so long to figure out that Luke is the best guy ever."

Rory smiled, but then grew serious. "Remember no gory details."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We just kissed."

"Mom!" Rory covered her face with her hands.

"What? I can't tell you when I kiss a guy now?"

"No, but it's…Luke. I see him everyday."

"Oh geez, hon. I didn't even—does it really bother you?" She bit her lip.

"No, I'm sorry," Rory breathed. "I'm just glad you're happy. And I'm glad it's with Luke. It'll just take some getting used to, I guess."

"Well, you had to get used to Max too."

"Yeah." Rory looked like she wanted to say something else, but Lorelai started talking about her date again, so she just nodded along.

Things were going sort of backwards for her and Luke, Lorelai thought idly as she puttered around the inn: sorting mail, fielding phone calls and making reservations. Not in a bad way, but they had started off so intimate—probably because of the years' worth of pent up attraction—and then had almost started over: going out on a "first date" and seeing each other for a movie and dinner since then. She guessed it didn't matter because Lord knows she had never done anything traditionally, but Lorelai made a mental note to schedule some quality time with Luke in the storage room that evening.

On Saturday, Lorelai glanced at the clock and practically flew out of the inn. She should have been home ten minutes ago. Sure enough, when she pulled into her driveway, Luke was sitting on the steps.

"Sorry!" She called as she got out of the car. "I lost track of time."

"It's fine," he brushed it off, giving her a hug as she reached the edge of the porch.

"God, I'm exhausted." Lorelai whined as she walked up the steps.

"Long day at the inn?" He asked as she pushed open the door and let him inside.

"It was endless," she moaned, taking off her coat and sinking down on the couch next to Luke, tucking her feet under his legs. "I had forgotten there were two best friends coming in to make plans for their double wedding," she rolled her eyes. "And that meant dealing with two mothers, who fretted over every little thing and asked a million questions. Slap me if I'm that way when Rory gets married."

"What makes you so sure I'll be around then?" Luke quirked up an eyebrow. Lorelai gave him a look that read not to mess with her, but she didn't have her usual immediate comeback ready. "Uh huh," he nodded, smirking.

"Smartass," she said bitterly, but she was smiling. "Want something to drink? I'll go get it. I bought beer."

"No, I'll get it. You stay." Luke walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you want a beer too, right?" He yelled.

"Bring me the whole case." She joked, slipping off her shoes and letting her hair down from the clip on top of her head. "I'm so sorry I told you to come over. I'm afraid I'm not going to be much fun," she sighed as he sat back down.

"It's okay, Lorelai, you don't have to apologize." He smiled slightly at her, his hand finding her knee.

"Why are you so sweet to me?" She murmured, kissing him gently.

Luke didn't respond, he just kissed her again, pulling back to study her face, his fingers tracing the curve of her cheek. "I'm just glad I get to spend time with you," he said finally. She smiled up at him, resting her neck on the back of the couch. He squeezed her knee and stood, walking over to the TV. "What movie should we watch?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Wow, are you sure you didn't do something bad? Normally this is suck-up-so-Lorelai-doesn't-get-mad behavior."

"No, I haven't done anything," he rolled his eyes. "I just figured a movie would be nice."

"Okay." Lorelai admired the view as he bent over, looking at the various collection of tapes and DVDs.

"Geez, would it kill you to organize this? _Say Something_ is over by _An American in Paris_ and _Pulp Fiction_ is mixed in with a bunch of chick flicks."

Lorelai laughed at that. "Well I'll put it on my to-do list for you, since you're so concerned about genre-mixing."

"What do you feel like? What's _Woman of the Year_?" Luke held it out to Lorelai, who waved it away.

"Just put it in. It's good, you'll like it, I promise." Lorelai curled up on Luke's lap when he returned to the couch and as the opening credits rolled, she was already dozing off as Luke ran his fingers through her hair.

Rory returned home from her date with Dean around ten thirty, surprised to see lights on downstairs. She noticed Luke's truck parked in the driveway and was amazed that her mother had let him stay over that late, when she knew Rory would be coming home. Maybe her mother just hadn't felt the need to reinstate all the guy rules she'd had before Max. Rory was almost 18 and the rules had all been broken with Max anyway. Rory tried to convince herself that it wouldn't be weird to come in and see her mom and Luke on the couch, but she crept in anyways, trying not to be too noisy. She shot a glance towards the living room and was surprised to see both Luke and Lorelai asleep, Luke buried in between the couch cushions and her mother's body, which was sprawled out across him, their arms and legs tangled. Rory almost laughed, but muffled the sound with her scarf. She wasn't sure whether to wake them or find a blanket and tuck them in. She went back to her room, turning on her computer to see if Lane was online so she could tell her, and snuck out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was shutting the refrigerator, she heard a low voice from the other room and a sort of scuffling sound. She peeked around the corner carefully and laughed outloud when she saw Luke trying to get out from behind her mother on the couch. He noticed her in the doorway to the entryway and motioned for her to come help.

"Just wake her up," she whispered. Luke shook his head, but Rory was already gently shaking her mom's shoulder.

"Rory," she murmured. "Rory!" She jumped up, elbowing Luke in the gut in the process.

"Umph," he groaned.

"Sorry," she apologized, grimacing. He waved her off and she escorted Rory back into the kitchen. "Is this okay? I'm sorry, I would have told him to go, but we both…"

"Fell asleep, I saw. It's fine, mom." Lorelai looked unsure. "Really. You're both adults, I'm the teenager, it's not my place to dictate what you and Luke should or shouldn't be doing." She shook her head. "Forget I said that. But you were so cute, all curled up together, I wasn't going to bother you."

Rory thought she saw a tint of blush rise in her mom's cheeks, but Lorelai glanced down then, stepping towards the fridge. "Thank you for being so great," she half hugged Rory as she headed back to the living room with two bottles of water. Rory walked back into her room, forgetting about Lane and the computer, simply listening to the sounds of her mom and Luke out in the living room, before dozing off herself.

Things had been going beautifully. She and Luke stole evenings away when they could, and they'd even all started having dessert together when the girls came back from Friday night dinners in Hartford (well, Lorelai and Rory had dessert, Luke just sat at their table and listened to them talk.) Lorelai should have known that all these things were signs that something was going to blow up in her face. But it never happened like she expected it to.

One Saturday evening, Rory and Dean were out, so Luke had agreed to come over and make dinner. She and Luke were laughing in the kitchen about something when she heard a knock on the door. She expected to see Rory, upset about a fight with Dean, or Babette being nosy, but not…"Oh my God, Max."

"I think we need to talk."

Lorelai glanced down the hall nervously. "Now? Now is not the best time. I--"

"Lorelai?" Luke called from the kitchen. "Is someone here-" He stopped dead in his tracks as Luke saw Max at the doorway. It made Lorelai's stomach clench as she watched his face drop. "Oh. I should have known."

"Luke, please, just wait. I--" She put a hand on his arm and was stung when he pulled away, making his way out the door.

He paused on the porch, his fists clenched at his sides. "No, I really don't want to hear any more explanations or excuses if you don't mind. I'll just—I'll see you in the morning."

"Luke!" Lorelai shot a dirty look at Max before turning back into the house.

"Lorelai, we really need to talk," he said again, almost too calmly.

Lorelai shook her head, trying to clear it so she can handle this, but really, all she wanted to do was run after Luke. "What's there to talk about? We're getting a divorce."

"No, we're not. At least, not yet."

"What the hell are you talking about? I signed those papers months ago. If you tell me you've been holding them up, I will--"

"I didn't sign them."

"Max," Lorelai groaned. "Why not? You're the one who suggested all this in the first place!"

"I thought maybe if I was here, we could work things out. I realized I just want to be here with you, anyways."

Lorelai couldn't help it, she was losing her edge. "That's sweet, Max, but--" And then he stepped forward and he kissed her. And it made her heart soar and ache and break all over again. She realized that what she remembered about him, the way he kissed and the way he felt against her, was exactly the same. She hadn't been imagining things. There was this indescribable heat between them. But then she thought of Luke, pictured the hurt on his face when he had seen Max at the door and she let go. "No," she breathed, her hands shaking. "We can't."

"Lorelai, don't. I love you." He looked so sincere, but it was too easy.

"Agh, no." Lorelai ran a hand across her mouth, disgusted with herself.

"Yes, I do."

"I mean no, you can't do this. You can't just say I love you and expect me to forgive you. This _isn't_ working." Lorelai insisted.

"So you won't even try? Or maybe there's another reason?"

"Besides the fact that things haven't changed, uh, no." Lorelai replied sarcastically, wanting to just sink down on the couch and call Luke.

Max frowned, pointing to the kitchen. "So Luke being here, earlier, was all just a coincidence?"

"Fine," Lorelai sighed, giving in. "Things have happened over the last couple months. There might be something more there, but believe me when I say it has nothing to do with us, with the divorce."

"Oh really? Even though you were fucking him the whole time we were married?" Lorelai knew Max could be vicious, but that hit her hard.

"What?" Lorelai hissed. "How dare you talk to me that way! Luke has nothing to do with us. Please, just get out of my house." She was close to tears.

"Our house," Max corrected.

Something broke in Lorelai then and she had to curb her urge to throw something heavy at Max's head. "Get. Out. Now." She declared through gritted teeth. Surprisingly, he did as he was told. Lorelai took a deep breath, as she sunk back against the door. She spotted her coat on the couch, so she threw it on and trudged toward the diner. It was getting dark and tears slipped down her face as she walked. She could imagine how furious Luke would be; she just hoped it was at Max and not at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and the feedback for this piece. Without you, this would have just been a one parter. Also, special thanks to all my betas: CineFille, LulaBo, JeSouhaite. **

**  
Part 10**

"Luke?" Lorelai rapped on the door to the diner, which was dark. She stood shivering on the step for a minute, then tried again, this time a little louder. She put her face to the glass and saw Luke making his way towards the door. The bells jingled above him as he opened the door, letting her inside wordlessly. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't--" Lorelai started, standing at the edge of the doorway; the room was still dark, she could barely make out Luke, standing in between the tables.

He spoke suddenly. "Did you come here to tell me you're getting back together? You're going to try things again?"

"Luke, no," she breathed, moving towards him. He backed up, hitting his leg on the table, which made a loud screech, breaking the tension and quiet for a second. "I told him to leave."

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore," Luke replied gruffly, moving away from her into the darkness.

"I do." Lorelai insisted. She wasn't going to just let him disappear, fade back into the parts they used to play, they were past that now. "I don't want this to be a casual fling. We fell into this, Luke, and yes it might not have been the smartest or easiest way but this is not about getting back at Max. This is about you and me." She pleaded with her voice, with her eyes, with the way her hands were clutched nervously in front of her. "I don't know what will happen but I'm willing to take that chance, Luke. You're scared, I know because I'm terrified. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you. If I didn't care about what happens with us." Luke wouldn't even look at her and Lorelai heard her voice tremble as she tried to control her emotions. She was furious at Max for showing up, for making Luke act this way.

Luke simply nodded, not responding, his gaze fixed on the floor, not on her. Lorelai sank into a chair, her head in her hands. "You don't want this anymore, do you?" She asked, not looking up, her words falling to the floor.

At least if he couldn't see her face, he wouldn't have to look at the hurt and sadness that lingered in her eyes—the "why?" He didn't have an answer for that. And he did want this—them. But he didn't want this—Lorelai still torn, things falling apart before they had really begun. "No," he sighed. In that same breath, Lorelai stood and walked out of the diner, her steps shaky. Luke crossed his arms and clenched his jaw, debating whether to go after her. But he couldn't. At least, not yet. Lorelai had to figure things out. Luke would have never admitted he had envisioned being with Lorelai in the first place, but in his wildest dreams he had never imagined everything to unfold the way it had. He hated it. He wanted to be able to tell Lorelai how he felt and she do the same without something holding back. And if that meant waiting—six days or six more years—then he would. Because he knew (well he had always known) but he had confirmation that being with Lorelai was worth whatever wait.

Every time the door opened that morning, Luke looked up. He didn't really expect to see her of course, he had been so harsh on her the night before, but only because seeing Max standing in the doorway had hurt him so much. _But she chose you_, he reminded himself. He looked up as someone sat down at the counter: _Max._

"I don't have to let you in here."

"I know you've never liked me--"

"Especially now," Luke interrupted.

"Especially now," Max continued, holding up a hand. "But I would appreciate it if you would hear me out." Luke folded his arms and waited. "I was brash and rude in my comments last night and I apologize."

Luke clenched his jaw, twisting a towel in his fist. "I don't think I'm the one you need to be telling this to."

"Lorelai wouldn't give me the time of day right now. Especially after some of the things I said after you left." Luke glared at him, but Max didn't expand on what he meant. He didn't dare. "I'm going to leave her alone. I think that's best for you and for me."

"I think so too."

Max got up to leave, but paused at the door. "Take care of her."

"I will." Luke nodded, watching Max head down the sidewalk.

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, for a moment, she was afraid it had all been a dream. She was back in her bed alone and maybe she hadn't kissed Luke, maybe Max hadn't showed up and ruined everything, maybe…she sighed, throwing the covers back, knowing it was still true. Careful not to wake Rory, she left the house for the diner like always, not exactly knowing what to expect when she got there. She was sure Luke wouldn't really want to see or talk to her, but after spending the last 24 hours in her own personalized form of hell, all she wanted right now was a cup of Luke's coffee.

Unfortunately, as she was rounding the square towards Luke's, who did she see heading her way except Max.

"Lorelai," he said slowly as she stopped in front of him. "I'm—Can we talk?"

"I guess." Lorelai huffed, walking towards a bench out of the sight line from the diner.

"I want to apologize. I understand if you don't want to hear it."

"That's for damn sure. Blaming me for adultery? You were not the same guy I fell in love with."

Max shrugged and looked sheepish. "I am sorry. They require all men to become jerks in California."

Lorelai lets her face soften. "Ahh, that explains it."

Max sits and Lorelai stays quiet beside him. "Were you ever really in love with me, Lorelai?"

_Once upon a time_, she thinks. "I--I don't know. Were you in love with me?"

"I asked first. But yes, I was." He glances down. "I thought I was."

Lorelai touches his arm. "I thought I was too." She turns her gaze out towards the town, not wanting to look at him so directly, but letting him know that what she is saying is important to her, to him. "I guess that wasn't good enough."

"You took almost a week to answer my proposal, maybe that was a sign." For a minute, she thinks he's being serious and she's stung briefly by his comment, but just as quickly, she sees the smirk playing across his lips and she almost laughs. Instead she just blushes and glances down.

"Ah, he believes in fate." Lorelai teases. "Fate, love, and poetry, they all go together."

"Things happen for a reason, yes."

"As will prove true with this, I'm sure."

"Do you think you and Luke will…" Max starts, unable to continue. Instead he swallows and brushes it off. "You don't have to answer that, Lorelai. That's personal."

"But I can be honest. We just started this. It's new and different, so it's still exciting." _He's my best friend. It's easier to start out when he already knows how much I dread going to my parents' house on Fridays, how much I hate vegetables and how I could never listen to the Offspring if you paid me a million dollars._

Max nodded. "Goodbye, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Bye, Max." Lorelai watched him walk across the square towards his car and drive away. She sighed, lifting herself from the bench and turning towards Luke's. Just seeing the sign made her stomach do a little flip.

Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen when Lorelai came in and for a moment she thought of checking upstairs, but she figured that would make Luke even more irritated with her, so she just took a seat at a table by the window, her back to the counter. She was surprised when a couple minutes later, Luke sat down across from her.

"He told me to take care of you," he said softly.

"He did?" Lorelai bit her lip. "I'm sorry about last night."

Luke reached across the table and squeezed Lorelai's hand quickly. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry about all the things I said. I wanted to follow you home, but I didn't know if I should…"

Lorelai nodded, biting her lip. _This was it_, she thought. It was over. Things would be okay now.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked quietly, noticing the glint of tears in her eyes. "Let's get you upstairs." She didn't object, but followed him quietly up to his apartment. "Hey," he soothed her once they were upstairs, slipping his strong arms around her in a loose embrace. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai almost smiled at the soft tone of Luke's voice, it was the same one he had used so many months ago when she told him about her divorce. There he was again, her superhero. She swallowed, managing to choke out what she had been thinking about since their fight the night before. "Last night—I was just so afraid that we would never get a second chance. And I wanted one so badly."

"Oh God, Lorelai. I'm so sorry. I should have called. I shouldn't have--" Lorelai pulled him close, kissing him firmly, clinging to his shirt with her hands, trying to put her heart into his, for safe keeping, in case they lost it again.

She sank into his chest, sighing against him. "I'm so tired."

"I know," Luke nodded, understanding. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either. "Hey, why don't you stay? Skip work today. I'll bring you up some food."

"And coffee?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked at her. "Yeah, and coffee."

She chewed on her lip for a minute, thinking. "Alright, mister, you got yourself a deal." He kissed her quickly, heading back downstairs, but she caught his sleeve. "Only if you promise to stay up here for a couple hours. I want to talk to you."

"I can do that," he nodded, smiling. Lorelai blushed under his gaze, sinking back onto the bed. There he was again: her coffee guy, burger boy, and best friend—and her boyfriend? She liked the sound of that last one.

"Oh, I should call Rory," she sat up suddenly.

"You do that and I'll go get you coffee." She nodded, already dialing the phone. He glanced back at her from the doorway, his heart flipping in his chest at the sight of her sprawled across his bed, smiling into the phone. On his way downstairs, he caught the goofy smile he wore in the mirror, and shook his head at his reflection, still surprised at the effect she had on him. They had known each other for six years, but he felt like now they were truly starting.

_ fin_


End file.
